frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Vepral/Pirates of Arendell-" Informacje I rekrutacja./@comment-24712516-20140825192151
Mój wenodajca kochany! Oczywiście wiadome, iż muszę was męczyć moimi walniętymi postaciami! Chociaż możliwe, że będzie ich więcej niż jedna.... Imię i Nazwisko : Serafin Solange Mortis. Tak wiem to racej męskie imię. Spokojnie kchany, za tydzień czy dwa będę nazywać się inaczej. Przynależność : Aktualnie kochanieńki jestem ród piratów. Ale ja jestem równe zmienna co wiatr. Raz jestem po stronie piratów a innym razem pod innym nazwiskiem jestem wśród łowców. Jaka jest : Zależy kochanieńki zależy. Trudno jest mnie wkurzyć jeżeli jednak to zrobisz to już po tobie. Więc póki mnie nie wkurzasz chodzisz sobie po tej pięknej kwiecistej ziemi spokojnie. Wkurzysz mnie - możesz już wąchać kwiatki od spodu. Zawód : Aktualnie? Aktualnie szukam nowej pracy. Pracę zmieniam co miesiąc, częściej lub rzadziej w zależności od pogody. Cechy charakteru : - spokojna - tajemnicza - niezdecydowana - miła - odważna - małomówna ( radzę nie dać się zwieść pozorom, gdy już poczuje się pewnie potri gadać przed dwie godziny bez przerwy ) - nieśmiała - tolerancyjna - trudno ją wkurzyć - waleczna - lojalna - uparta ( gorzej niż stado osłów ) - uczciwa - szczera aż do bólu - słodka jak sklep ze słodyczami Wygląd ': Mój wygląd? Pochelbiasz mi kochanie. Mam włosy o nie do końca określonej barwie. To mieszanina wszystkich możliwych barw włosów od nieskalanej bieli po czystą czerń. Są one krótkie jak u chłopaka. Jestem raczej szczupła i wysoka. Moj rysy twarzy są bardzo podobne do męskich przez co wszyscy mnie biorą za mężczyzna a ja nie wyprowadzam ich z błędu. Moja skóra jest blada jak u trupa. Moje oczy ponoć wszystkim przypominają skutą lodem wodę. Aktualnie ubieram się raczej jak zwyczajny pirat, ale moje ciuchy są zawsze czarne z niebieskimi ozdobami. Na dłoniach noszę wyjątkowo białe męskie oczywiście rękawiczki. Na mojej szyi pod ubraniem znajduje się kilkadziesiąt lekkich wisiorków z wypisanymi warznymi dla mnie cechami. '''Przeszłość ': Moja przeszłość? Sama chciałabym coś o niej wiedzieć. W więku dziewięciu lat straciłam pamięć. Zostałam wyłowiona z morza półżywa przez najlepszego płatnego zabójcę jakiego nosił świat - Septimusa Sorina. Nadał mi on imię Angelum Aquarum co oznacza ,, Wodny Anioł ". Mówił, że to niemożliwe, by dziecko przetrwało taki sztorm jaki rozpętał się wtedy. Zaczął mnie uczyć. Uczył mnie wszystkiego co umiał. Mówił, że byłam niezwykła gdyż wręcz chłonęłam wszystko to czego mnie uczył. Z rozmowy potrafię wywnioskować czy ktoś kłamie. Rozumiem mowę ciała. Niestety wiele umiejętności nie pozwoliło mi przewidzieć, że jedyna bliska osoba jaką miałam zginie... wyjechałam na jeden dzień do jednego ze znajomych wujka jak nazywałam Septimusa. Gdy wróciłam już nie żył. Dzięki swoim umiejętnością odnalazłam zabójców wujka i ich zabiłam. Podróżowałam po świecie co chwilę zmieniając imię, wiarę, miejsce zamieszkania, pracę i przekonania. Robiłam wszystko, by się za bardzo nie przywiązać. Niestety na moje nieszczęście spotkałam Sariela Verum. Zakochałam się. Został zabity przez jakiegoś pirata. Nie jestem zła na wszstkich piratów. Szukam tego jednego. A gdy go znajdę to go zabiję... '''Umiejętności : - dobrze posługuje się bronią zwłaszcza łukiem i kuszą - biegle włada językami - jest bardzo zwinna i szybka - jest raczej silna jak na kobietę - jest bardzo wytrzymała 'Ciekawostki ': - każdego nazywa ,, kochaniem " , ,, aniołkiem " lub ,, cukiereczkiem " - ma trudność ze złapaniem pierwszego kontaktu z luźmi - łatwo się przywiązuje i bardzo przeżywa gdy kogoś traci - często zmienia pracę by się nie przywiązać - potrafi wytrzymać więcej niż przeciętny człowiek - jej imiona zawsze są męskie - jej nazwisko zawsze jest związane ze śmiercią - straciła pamięć w wieku 9 lat - rękawiczki są pamiątką po wujku - wszystkie naszyjniki zostały znalezione przy niej zaraz po sztormie. Są one jej amuletami.